


This is Where Our Justice Ends

by Agama_agama



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Erotophonophilia, M/M, Masturbation, Murder Kink, Necrophilia, Not Really Character Death, interrogation room, what's post nut clarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 08:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agama_agama/pseuds/Agama_agama
Summary: Goro Akechi celebrates a victory over Akira Kurusu, and indulges in some impulsive behavior- he's just never felt so powerful before, it would be a shame to just let the feeling go.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	This is Where Our Justice Ends

**Author's Note:**

> i had this idea this morning and i couldn't not write it. also this isn't particularly gory, there's just death and a lot of blood.

_ Hmph.  _ “Case closed. This is where your justice ends,” mocked Goro as he aimed the pistol at Akira’s forehead. The beginnings of what he called the ‘static electricity’ were already stirring at the base of his spine, the same feeling he got when he let Loki take control, when he finished off a mark. His breathing and heart rate steadily sped up. Joker sat there, complacently staring down the barrel of his gun. Goro grinned as he pulled the trigger, the  _ finality  _ of the action being absorbed through his body. Time slowed- it was almost as if Goro was looking in on himself from the outside as the bullet shot throught through Joker’s skull. And that static electricity increased tenfold, fuck, he was hard, he was  _ so  _ high on the feeling of taking a life as vibrant, as powerful as Joker. 

Akira’s head fell, and Goro had to steady himself by gripping the table. He clenched his teeth and smiled hungrily at Joker’s body, his head sitting in a pool of his own blood. Then the guilt and shame that always came with the static shock arrived, like when he looked at the two girls he orphaned. The feeling of power, but with a cost that ebbed and flowed. Robin Hood’s tacit disapproval before being drowned out, and then the weakness was ebbing and that powerful, electric feeling came back in full force. It wasn’t electric anymore, it was  _ fire,  _ a fire that consumed rational thought and emotion in a way he hadn’t felt before. He felt like a god. Or someone who killed a god, who could go out and burn down the whole damn world if he chose to.

Goro grabbed Akira by the hair and sat him back up like a doll. The fire burned hotter as Goro looked upon his weak, restful face. “ _ Haah, _ Akira… the biggest thorn in my side. Rest poorly,” he said. “I’ll sleep well tonight.” He stood up and moved in front of Akira, the floor made slick by blood. He looked around and all he could see was blood, on the walls, dripping down Akira’s school uniform. 

“You wear too much black,” muttered Goro as he slowly, delicately unbuttoned his school blazer to see the blood soaking into his white shirt. His hands were shaking, he tore off one of his gloves to feel it better. He groaned and curled his head down as he felt the blood, still warm, wet, and dripping off Akira’s buttons. He actually sat on Akira’s lap to touch their foreheads together, and grabbed the ends of Akira’s hair, wet with blood, to pull him closer. Goro smiled and looked down at the two of them, blood flowing between their bodies. His cock was hard and hot against Akira’s cooling body, and Goro humped against him. Goro felt at Akira’s heart. It wasn’t beating, and he wanted to tear through his shirt and his skin and  _ eat it.  _ He was salivating at the prospect as he ran his hand, his powerful hand, down the back of the boy he just killed with it. 

He licked up some of the metallic blood dripping from Joker’s forehead and, oh, that send a shiver down his spine. He lapped up more of it from his face, his neck, his mouth, as he fondled himself through his pants with his left hand, knowing that a part of him would always be Joker, this moment would flow through his veins forever. Finally getting some direct stimulation was a shock to his system, he had to stop for a second. He used the still moment to think about, fuck, every time he got a cut or a bruise that blood would be the last living remnant of Akira Kurusu. Indistinguishable from his own, but he would  _ know, _ Goro would always remember him, have Akira flowing under his skin, through his heart and his brain as he went about his day as the one who took down the Phantom Thieves and molested their leader’s corpse. The fire would never have to leave him, always speaking of blood and rage in the back of his mind. 

Goro unbuttoned his pants as he bit down on Akira’s cold neck, and his head fell limply to the side. He didn’t break the skin, he didn’t have to, there was already so much blood. His heart was pounding as he clumsily grabbed his cock and pulled it out of his pants. He almost came to the sight and feeling of Joker’s blood on the most intimate part of his body alone, but held himself back, the fire still igniting all the neural passageways in the pleasure center of his brain and all the nerve endings that were being soaked by blood. He humped his painfully hard cock against Akira, and such a powerful pleasure engulfed him. Goro was already dripping with cum, and left a white island in the red sea where he was straining against Akira’s shirt. He gripped himself again and couldn’t help it, his body wanted him to finish or he was going to go  _ insane.  _ Goro pushed himself flush to Akira’s body and pumped himself to completion, and again- it felt godly. All the sensations, the sight of the two of them, the smell and the taste of the blood as Goro licked it off of Akira’s neck and the feeling of it on his dick pushed him over an incredible summit as he saw white and screamed into Akira’s skin.

Riding out his orgasm felt like the moment after an explosion in a movie, where all you see is white and all you hear is the ringing in your ears. Then when he came back to real life, he grinned and laughed. 

“Checkmate,” he whispered into Joker’s ear.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know how to finish this after that


End file.
